Global police DX
by Tristar
Summary: the long awaited sequel to Global police begins
1. Chapter 1

_**One hour ago….**_

Jacob Lancestar, officer of Global Police, Lover to Horka the witch defeated the dark overlord Darkholm using the full power of Savage soul.

_**Ten minutes latter…**_

A rogue Ninja SD Gundam planted explosives inside GPHQ.

_**20 minutes after that…**_

The rogue landed off the coast of mexico only to be betrayed by the veryones who had ordered him to plant the explosives.

_**5 minutes latter… **_

General William McCarthy of Nato Intelligence issues orders that all enhanced beings be found and executed.

_**10 minutes latter…**_

General William sets off the explosives he ordered planted killing dozens of Officers and Civilians at or in Global Police HQ. At the same time a heavily damaged fortress maximus comes into viewing range of ravaged GPHQ.

_**3 minutes latter…**_

The general scrabbles thirty-two interceptor jets, twelve special operations units, and seven apache helicopters

_**Now…**_

Falcon ran to Fortress maximus's command and Control. "Maximus brace yourself!" A cluster of hellfire missiles rams into Fortress maximus's side. He roars out in pain as anti gravity lifts start to give out.

Agent Divine stumbled into command center. "WHATS GOING ON!"

"We've been hit!" Falcon turns around and notices agents divines arm in a sling. "Get out of here!"

"Sir No sir!" Agent Divine stumbled over to comm panel as Fortress Maximus rocked again. "ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Fort Max tries to hit the water without harming his occupants. Everyone inside him hit the floor as panels blow out around them. Falcon pulled himself up then helped Agent Divine. "Are you alright?"

"my arm…"

"Maximus damage report"

"lower decks flooding. I'm attempting to seal them off but, I'm sinking fast."

Falcon ran toward the comm panel. "All hands abandon ship I repeat Abandon ship!" All Falcon got in response was the sound of M16's firing. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Falcon turned to face agent divine "leave now…"

"Sir?" Agent stood looking at Falcon. "yes sir." Agent divine made his way toward the escape hatches. Falcon opened a channel to all on assignment officers.

"To all global police officer this is code 12 alert my orders are as follows all agents are to go underground and do what you must to survive no more no less Falcon out…" Falcon closed the channel just as the blast door to Command and control center exploded leaving shrapnel at his feet. Falcon turned toward the spec ops unit with their weapons all turned toward him.

General William McCarthy step infront of troopers.

"McCarthy!" growled falcon "I should have known."

McCarthy drew a revolver "Yes me."

Falcon pressed a button on the control panel and started to drop. McCarthy fired his revolver at Falcon.

Falcon grabbed his shoulder as he ran down the deck the bullet had grazed him. The lift was waiting down the hall with Horka hold it for him. He climbed it and see released the hold button.

"whats going on!"

"McCarthy that back stabbing bastard!"

"Who's McCarthy!"

"McCarthy was the first opposed to the formation of the Global Police and first to propose its dismantlement."

They came up to the top deck and saw Jacob fighting off a group of soldiers. His reverse blade braking the arm of one. "Agent Lement! Horka get out of here!"

Jacob spun around taking six bullets to the chest. He stumbled as Horka watched in horror as he rushed a group of soldiers blood flowing from his wounds.

"GO!" A thunder bolt formed Falcons palms "He'd want you to go!" Horka bored the transport and blasted a path for Horka. She climbed onto the transport. Falcon followed.

"Agent Lement come on!"

" Someone has to hold the line!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Roared Falcon as the transport began to lift up.

Jacob roared as trail of blood followed him and he attacked soldiers. Gun shots filled the deck as Jacob took more and more bullets.

General McCarthy came up on deck training his pistol at Jacob. "freak…" McCarthy pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through air. Jacob swung his sword but came up two seconds to early as the bullet bored its way into his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, the tenchi muyo franchise, Naruto, Xiaolin showdown, The dragonball franchize, Sega, Nintendo, etc, etc, I wrote this for two reasons, one enjoyment second to conclude the Global police saga.**

**Part 1 was a rush wasn't it? Now onward to Part 2!**

Falcon sighed it had been two long months since Nato had ordered the destruction of the Global police. "No…" Falcon having to correct his train of thoughts stopped. It had been the United Federated Republics who ordered its destruction. Taking another step he listened to the crunch of the leaves under his feet.

Falcon had changed in those months he had grown a goatee. His hair was no longer well kept it now grown wild and nearly covered his eyes. He now longer wore a suit instead he had on black jeans and a dark grey under shirt. He even had a tattoo on his right arm with the Thai symbols for Truth, Justice, and Freedom written on it. He only carried a duffle bag with a few essentials.

He was walking along a path in what used to be Yellowstone National Park. Now it was part of a small country called Yosemite. He knew he was being followed and most likely by McCarthy's hunter squads. Soon after the GP fell McCarthy had formed these squads to track down Enhanced Humanoids.

A soldier looked through his Modified M16 at his target Falcon. Behind him stood his commanding officer. "Steady as she goes Lt." The soldier nodded and never took his eye of Falcon. The Soldier slowly squeezed the trigger. As the Soldier squeezed Falcon turned his face in the general direction of the soldier. He took his finger off the trigger. "I can't do it sir."

His commanding officer unclipped his pistol. "Why not Soldier?"

"I just can't." the soldier stood and lowered his gun.

His commanding officer aimed his gun at the soldier. "You'll take the shot or else! Understand!"

"No…"

"What was that Lt.!"

"No SIR!"

The commanding officer pushed the Lt. Aside and took aim at Falcon. The Soldier jumped into the clearing in front of his superior just as he fired.

Falcon caught the soldier right as the soldier took the bullet. "You idiot that bullet was for ME!"

"Sir. I couldn't…" the Lt. Coughed up blood put could wipe it away. "Agent…N reporting…" The soldier died in Falcon's arms. Falcon looked at the soldier in his arms ignoring the small squad of men surrounding him.

Falcon lowered the soldier to the ground. "Agent N…" Agent N was one of few normal humans in the employ of Global Police. Agent N had been a file clerk and had left the department four months before the Darkholm incident. Anger began to fill Falcon's every pour.

"Surrender now Freak!" The officer who had shot at Falcon had his gun trained at Falcon's head. All around falcon stood Soldiers with their weapons aimed at him.

Sparks of electrical energy coursed between his fingers. Balling his hand into a fist Falcon growled "You brought this pain on yourself remember that!" Slamming his fist into the ground jets of lightning poured out launching every one of soldiers back and into the air.

Giving the officer who shot at him no time to land falcon rushed under him. "Lightning Kick!" Falcon rammed his highly electrified foot into the stomach of the officer. Every nerve in the officer's body felt like they where on fire from the inside.

Landing on the ground next to now comatose officer Falcon looked at the other recovering soldiers. "Tell your superiors if they want me dead they should send someone can kill me."

---------------------------

Luke looked around at the bright cherry blossoms falling from the massive tree.

"Hey Luke! Over here!" Luke looked over at the bottom of tree and saw a man no older than Luke himself. Luke knew him some how from somewhere far away. The man was grinning.

Luke walked over to the tree. He sat down next to the man.

"how's life been treating you Luke?"

Luke looked up into the sky. "Pretty well I guess."

The man smiled "that's good." The man looked up with Luke.

"I wish…"

The man looked at Luke. "You wish what?"

"I wish I could remember…" Luke sighed. "guess its for the best."

"Tell you what Luke let me give you something."

Luke looked at the man as he reached into his jacket. "what?"

"well.." the man took out a fully bloomed lotus flower. "this."

Luke took the lotus blossom into his hands. "Whats this for?"

The man grinned and watched at the lotus closed. "Well if you can make it bloom again you'll get you memory back."

Luke had to raise an eyebrow at that statement. "Really now?"

"Yep." The man smacked Luke. "Now wake up!"

"huh?"

"WAKE UP NOW OR I'M POURING THIS PITCHER OF WATER ON YOUR HEAD LUKE MALIKI"

-------------------------------------------------------

Luke Maliki looked up his eyes had just opened. Standing above him holding a pitcher full of water was sister Maria. Rolling out of bed onto the hard stone floor just in time to avoid becoming a wet mess Luke stood up.

Sister Maria glared at him. "glad to see your up Luke." She looked at the palm of his hands inside them was a unbloomed lotus. "Where did you get that?"

Luke thought quickly. "I found it outside yesterday and fell asleep with it in my hands."

She huffed. "Well hurry up and get dressed you have cleaning to do."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes Ma'am "

Sister Maria left holding the now half empty pitcher in hand. Luke quickly removed the sheet from the bed and placed it in wicker basket. He tossed the blanket into the basket as well. Finally he flipped the mattress and remade the bed. He then put on what few clothes he had and ran out of his chamber but, not before he grabbed the unbloomed lotus and ran to the basement of monastery.

He grabbed his bucket and filled it with water and took out his mop and set about his work cleaning. Looking around as he worked Luke watched the children played. These children all had two thing in common. First and for most was the fact that they where all orphans with out a home or someone to call family but, each other. The second thing they all had in common was that outside world hated and feared them because they where enhanced humans.

Most of time the children thought Luke was a normal human but, deep down Luke knew he was more than human he just couldn't tell why. Deep in his thoughts Luke never noticed Father Joseph approaching him.

"Excuse me Luke."

Drawn out of his thoughts Luke looked up at Father Joseph. "Yes father:

The kindly old man put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Its been a few months since you arrived correct?" Luke nodded and father continued "I would like you to go to town and pick up a few items."

"What items father?" Father Joseph held out a list of items the monastery needed.

Luke looked the list over and nodded. "I'll go right away father." Luke emptied the bucket of water and put away his supplys and rand off down the trail.

"Goodbye my son…" Father Joseph turned walked toward Sister Maria. "Scatter the children Maria and get away from this place."

"Why father joseph?"

"trust in me child…"

------------------------------------

A crimson hedgehog with blood red eyes stood over looking a shantytown from an old skyscraper. His eyes where a blood red as was most of his body with exception of his white gloves his quills pointed all down. A small sphere of white light glowed behind him and formed into a data stream then took humanoid shape. This humanoid had his eyes covered by his blue silver helmet. His body was covered in an armor of sorts. "Inferno my brother…you loathe the humans don't you?"

"Yes." Inferno the hedgehog growled baring his teeth. "Don't call me brother or you'll burn."

The humanoid smirked. "My apologizes for my words. For you see I too am a elemental."

"Go on."

"I too sure in your loathing of the normals. For we are there betters made to reign over them." Inferno continued to listen. "When Miracle one arrived it granted many of us tremendous power but the normals feared us to combat us the created a task force called the Global police." Inferno growled remembering how the Global police had locked him away. "But, the normals feared even those of us they could control and turned against even them."

"Go on."

"As a fellow elemental I ask of you to join me in our conquest of this fearful world so that we may bring it under the rule of the strong."

"Hmmmm…Control these weaklings wouldn't be so bad…" Inferno looked at the elemental. "How can I help you?"

The humanoid grinned. "For start show me your strength and power by bringing total annihilation to this shanty town."

Inferno grinned. "It would be a pleasure but, first…." Inferno looked at the humanoid. "What's your name?"

"Netsprite." Inferno turned his attention back to the small shanty town and ran down the side of the building.

Netsprite watched his new ally stop in the middle of the shanty town and waited.

Meanwhile down in the townsquare of the shanty town women and children where forced into there homes in fear of Inferno the Hedgehog. "Hear me now weaklings for these are the last thing you will hear." He looked around making sure people listened. "For today you will all burn!"

Inferno the Hedgehog gathered his energy a mirage of heat surrounded him as his body temperature rose to new heights. "SUPERNOVA!"

Netsprite smiled as he watched as a dome of super heated plasma vaporize the entire shanty town. "hahah…hahaha...hahahahahahaha" His laughter filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any games (at least the production rights I purchased several games), I don't own any movies, animes (Again none of the franchises just legal copies)

General McCarthy sat at his desk reading reports of enhanced humans being captured and terminated. For him it still wasn't enough. These freaks where infesting his clean world and it was his job to kill them. Rain pelted the window behind him.

His office was collection of antique artifacts. Sitting across from his desk was an old grandfather clock. His desk was even old oak dating to the eighteenth century. He had large tack bored to his left. Under it was early pre Miracle one laptop. Currently displayed on the monitor was a list of Global Police operatives including the one that had been sent to kill Falcon. On the tack board was groups of pictures all of them displayed the dead bodies of confirmed dead Global Police officers.

A knock came to his door. "Enter."

"I think I will." Suddenly in front of his desk on the floor a white hole opened and Netsprite rose from it. McCarthy reached for his gun. "Don't bother to get your gun."

McCarthy glared at Netsprite who was simply smiling. "What is freak like you doing here!"

"That my new friend is quiet simple."

"Nothing is simple with your kind."

"So be it…" Netsprite put his hand on McCarthy's desk. "I guess you don't want to know how to finish off the global police."

McCarthy finally himself smirked and leaned back putting his fingers together. "I've already sent Hunter killer units to kill Luke Maliki."

"Quiet a good move my friend."

"Your not my friend…"

Netsprite shrugged. "True I'm not." He smirked again. "Even if you terminate the only wielder of Savage Soul left you'll still have to deal with Elementals such as myself."

"Elementals?"

"Yes elementals."

"What are they or should I say what are you…"

"You're going to make me explain…" Netsprite sighed.

McCarthy nodded.

"Fine a very short time after Antioch was destroyed the control crystal of the Obelisk shattered into eight pieces each of those piece imbedded themselves into eight beings, one of them being myself. Another piece find its way into the hedgehog Inferno who is currently under my thumb. While another entered Falcon…"

McCarthy sat up in chair. "You can't be serious."

Netsprite smiled. "Oh but, I am" His smirk faded." …But, the problem is I don't know who else has stones."

McCarthy put his elbows on his desk and supported his chin on his knuckles. "So you want me to help you find and destroy the others."

"Correct."

Leaning back McCarthy crossed his legs and put them on his desk. "What do I get out of this partnership…"

"Aside from my undying gratitude you will receive the locations of the remaining Global Police operatives."

"Alright." McCarthy held out his hand and Netsprite shook it.

"Alright partner I'll be going." The white hole opened in the floor and Netsprite sank down into it disappearing.

Waiting a couple minutes McCarthy pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. "Johnson tell the chief of my security to make his way to my office."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure his department heads come with him."

General McCarthy stood up as his chief of security entered. The older man looked like he new he was getting a promotion. Stand to either side of the man was his heads of staff. "Sir?"

Closing his eyes McCarthy began to speak. "Stone what is you duty to me?"

Stone his chief of security smirked. "To protect you general no matter what it costs."

McCarthy made his way around the desk. Grabbing his gun he made a show of looking it over. Stone's of heads of staff where looking pleased with themselves as much as Stone was. Placing the gun at Stone's forehead General McCarthy pulled the trigger. Stone's body fell to floor limp and dead. "I was just visited by one of those freaks tonight!" He roared looking at the Head's of staff. "If it ever happens again your heads are all going onto pikes!" He kicked the corpse of Stone. "Now clean up this mess!"

Luke walked up the long path toward the monastery. He looked up a saw a pillar black of smoke. He ran up the path dropping the supplies. As he ran up the path he could see on the horizon the source of the smoke. The monastery was burning.

Something clicked in his head time seemed to stop and someone was standing in front of him. He was the same age Luke Maliki and even looked just like him. Something was off about the other man he seeped of anger and vengeance. Across his face where strange marks that Luke recognized. He was in a solid black school uniform. He offered his hand to Luke. "Let me out…"

Luke stepped back. "Who…who are you.."

The young man smirked. "I am the spirit of Desolation…" He looked a Luke Maliki. "…I am also you…"

"No…" Luke couldn't hide from the truth deep down he knew it was him. "Stay away."

"Let me reap vengeance upon these weaklings…"

Mere seconds had passed as the hunter droids spotted Luke who seemed to be trance like state. These armored robots surrounded Luke. "Primary Target located commencing destruction. Each of the robots launched a missile at Luke.

As the smoke cleared Luke Maliki was gone. In his place was a monster. This monster was dressed in a black school uniform and black dress shoes. His face was covered in markings. "Your finished!" Desolation roared as he reentered the world. A crater formed as he disappeared.

The robot that had been closest to Desolation suddenly was pock marked with numerous fist shaped dents before finally getting ripped apart. Then the robot just above that one was ripped apart as if by a chain saw. Suddenly Desolation appeared behind another to and rammed his fist into there back and ripped out the power core of both of them. Rising high into the air Desolation launched a sphere of energy at the remains of the monastery. "DESOLATION'S ANNILATION!" The sphere of energy erupted into a massive pillar of energy utterly destroying the remaining hunter Droids.

Landing Desolation picked up the headpiece of one the robots. He spoke into its mono eye. "I have returned…." He dropped the robotic head and smashed it under foot. Looking out at the crater he had created his aura formed a black cloud with dark grinning face behind him.

Falcon walked into a graveyard and saw one of his former agents standing over a grave. "Michael…"

The former agent turned around and saluted Falcon. "Commander."

"I'm not a commander now.."

Agent blood sat down his sheathed sword on the grave of his partner EZ. "I still see you as the commander of Global Police."

"The Global police are as dead as I am inside."

A foul wind passed them as they felt a dark aura. Michael spoke up first. "Desolation…"

"I fear your right…" They both looked to the sky. "If it is Desolation then we have more to fear than McCarthy's hunter squads."

"Sir…" Falcon looked up at the former agent Blood.

"Drop the formalities…"

"Sorry…have you seen my Cousin?"

"You mean your yokai cousin?"

"Yes I've been meaning to visit him but with all the hunter squads I'm afraid he's hurt"

"Your cousin can take care of himself."

"There it is the Demon hunters village…Good thing this place is in the past." A young Yokai dog landed silently. He looked like Sessomaru accept he had both arms and his armor and clothes where solid black. His hair was silver white and was tied in ponytail. On his forehead was upside down black crescent moon. Walk to cave that housed the Midori he touched its barrier. It glowed with a blue light. "Midori allow me to pass so that I may have a weapon to defend myself in my own time…"

Pressing his hand against the barrier it disappeared. Walking into the cave he stood before the monstrous corpse of the Yokai that had tried to destroy Midori. Inside the monsters mouth was Midori herself both of them turned to stone. The warrior priestess had a hole in her chest where shikon no tama had burst forth. In Midori's hand was the rusted sword she had wielded.

Leaping to the top of the monolith he touched the blade. A spiral of wind surrounded it, him and the forms of beast below him. The torrent of wind hollowed and tore at him as he tried to remove the sword. Deep inside him something awoke with elemental fury he pulled forth the sword. Tetsukendo looked at his new weapon. It was rusted and dull.

Leaping down he bowed before the form of Midori. "Thank you…" With that parting gesture of respect Tetsukendo leaped off to repair his new weapon.

Desolation looked at the lotus in his pocket. He didn't remember his past but he did remember how to use his powers. The man in his dream told him it held his memory. Luke was afraid of the past but Desolation wanted to know his past and why he had such violent powers. He also remembered his name caused terror.

Reaching for the flower a blue skinned hand grabbed his wrist. "Let me go…" Desolation growled.

"Your not ready..." The blue skinned being was a lot like Janeba. Unlike Janeba he didn't have aura of evil.

Brushing the being off Desolation huffed. "What are talking about?"

"You have much power but, little knowledge of how to use it. "

"Well the lotus should restore my memory."

"It will yes. But, you not ready for them."

"How would you know?"

"My powers where born out of a force of life called Savage soul something with near unlimited power. Through that force I was taught how savage soul came to be and how to control it."

"You want to teach me to control it right?"

"Yes. "

"Fine."

Desolation glared at the taller being

"Let us begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Megaman.exe, Transformers, Guilt Gear, MAR, Sonic, Avatar the last Airbender, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Danny Phantom, Bleach, Gundam, G Gundam, Seed, and any other anime or video game or movie

Netsprite stood in front of large tablet on it was a circle. It had eight symbols one for each element. Some of Emblems where glowing. The ones glowing where light, ice, wind, thunder, water, and fire. Inferno walked behind Netsprite. "So this is how you found me…some ugly tablet."

Netsprite smiled. "You are correct."

"I thought you didn't know who water and ice where?"

"I recently located water." Netsprite smirked. "I've sent her on a mission."

Inferno growled. "A girl."

"Yes." Netsprite looked at Inferno smirking "Is that a problem?"

Inferno backed up in fear. "Not…not at all…"

"Good. As to wielder of ice I simply neglected to inform Mr. McCarthy." Netsprite chuckled. "When Darkholm was defeated the world was shattered…"

"What do you mean?"

"Put simply this world was split into many worlds." suddenly the emblem of earth ignited. "Good…" Netsprite looked at inferno "let us go my friend." Netsprite formed a dome of light around them. "I will show you one of those worlds."

Geist looked around him. Fog filled the forest as far as the eye could see. "Where am I…" A pair of blue eyes stalked him from above. Geist disappeared a jet of water lashed at him. "Not so easy to hit am I."

Geist reappeared in a fighting stance. "Show yourself!" Geist roared. A whip made of water lashed at him. He dodged and fired ecto blast in the direct of the whip. Glancing in both directions he waited. "CRAP!" Leaping into the air he flew up as four jets of water from four different directions smacked into where he had just been standing. Suddenly the four jets merged together and rocketed up after him forming a pillar of water. Just as he dodged the pillar it collapsed in on itself and formed a ball of compressed water and slammed into his chest.

:"Uhhhh…" he slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Groaning he picked himself up. "Is…that all you got…" The water began to rain down on him. Trying to fly off he looked at his feet. His feet where trapped in a pool of water. "No you don't…" Taking a deep breath he let out a ghostly wail. Wave upon wave of ectoplasmic energy radiated outward in all directions. The waves of ectoplasm cleared the fog and freed his legs. Making a run for it he quickly exited the forest.

As Giest escaped the forest a young women with short light blue hair came out of hiding. She had on a black vest over her shirt, which was dark blue button up. She closed her eyes and disappeared surrounded by a pool of water.

The forest of illusion hid many things including the doorway to the world of the shinobi, or ninja. The land of the shinobi was rattled in traps and illusion just as was the forest that hid the door to that world. The Shinobi where scattered in clans loosely nit together for protection from the real world.

Among these clans was the village hidden in the sand. One of its newest inhabitants was more than he seemed. His name was Getsu and specialty was earth-based jutsu and by proxy this included sand. He was no older than 13 and until recently he had shown no talent for using any complex jutsu's aside from the basic, transformation, clone, and substitution jutsu's. What had caused this change was not understood by anyone not even by village hidden the sand's Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara had sent the boy along with a few others out in the real world for recon to make sure no one had found the door. The boy and his group had been comprised of four sand ninja three genin and one jonin. The boy was one the genin when group was attacked by McCarthy's hunter droids a moment of fear had prompted the boy to attack. The boy used a variant of Gaara's on Sand Coffin replacing the sand with dirt and rocks. After the boy used the attack he had collapsed. When the boy was brought back and Gaara had read the report he brought the boy to the middle of desert.

Gaara watched the boy use his chakra to form four pillars of sand. A lash of sand from Gaara whipped at Getsu. Two of the pillars around Getsu harden into rock and slam together before lash of sand hit him. Several more lashes of sand burst at Getsu more hardened sand pillars formed around him blocking the lashes. Getsu kept his hand sign as he focused his chakra.

Michael sat his sword in his lap. He was dressed in cotton Kimono he was composing a poem. A gust of wind blasted the paper in his away. "Hello little brother." Michael smiled looking at his younger brother.

They both had the same mother and where four years apart. Michael's father had been a who had a one night stand with there mother. It wasn't that long after that their mother met someone and married him making Tetsukendo fully Japanese unlike his half American brother.

"High mister good looks!" Tetsukendo chuckled Michael simply smiled.

"I see you got the sword you where looking for."

Tetsukendo held the Midori blade smiling. "Yes…I did." He slid the sword into his obi. He looked and saw a lamp burning in guest room. "We have a guest?"

Michael smiled. "Yes my former commander "

"Former Commander?"

Michael stood up and slid his sword into his obi. "He and I will be taking a trip soon."

"Does it have to do that power I felt earlier?"

"Possibly."

"Can I go with you big brother?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Megaman.exe, Transformers, Guilt Gear, MAR, Sonic, Avatar the last Airbender, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Danny Phantom, Bleach, Gundam, G Gundam, Seed, and any other anime or video game or movie

The gray landscape loomed with as black figures marched to and fro. "DARK IMPACT" Vlad Light impacted his fist into the dark green aurora of the barrier surrounding its single meditating occupant. "YOU CAN'T hide in your little bubble forever Lancestar…You'll soon have to join us in the underworld and suffer with us!"

Vlad Light stood in the gray landscape. His clothes where torn he had gauntlets and leg braces with chains that attached to dark pillars of stone. He wasn't alone near him sitting cross-legged was Daniel Steel another person Jacob had defeated. Unlike Vlad Daniel looked no worse for the wear all be it he had more chains. The shadow of his spirit beast glowed behind him. "Give it up…he's not coming out anytime soon."

Luke ducked under the burning hand. "HOLD STILL" Luke leaped back to face his other self. Frost looked on at Luke and Desolation or the image of Desolation. Frost had created a dark after image of Luke's old self.

"You can't run forever!" Desolation launched an energy blast from his palm.

Luke screamed in terror as he tried to dodge landing at the feet of frost. Luke looked up a Frost. "Why?"

As Desolation came down his fist ready to impale Luke he faded away as a wisp in the wind. "You must learn to not fear what you once were…"

"But…he was a monster…a cold blooded killer…" Luke looked up into Frost face. "I can't have been…."

"Him?" Frost stepped back. "It is true Desolation was a monster…but, deep inside him was you…." Frost hovered off the ground. "A kindly child "

"I'm not a child…" Frost turned and looked at Luke. The boy was staring at the ground his fist clenched. "I'm not a child…"

"Hmm?"

Luke looked up at him. "I'M NOT A CHILD…" Luke roared his body changed. His clothes changed. His dark brown hair became silvery white his slightly tanned skin turned milky white his brown eyes turned a deep blue.

Frost glared at him. "CONTROL IT!" Luke continued to roar but deep inside a battle raged as the boy Luke tried to hold back his inner monster. "CONTROL IT!" Frost rushed forward and slammed his fist deep into Luke's chest mid transformation. Luke groaned in pain as icy chill overlapped the burning pain. Frost drew back his fist letting Luke clutch his stomach and hurl out his own blood. "I said control it…"

Frost started to float upward. "Until you can control it you will never be able to be whole again." Frost closed his eyes and waited. Then evil sensation passed over his body. "Netsprite…" Frost looked down at the prostate Luke who hadn't moved for several minutes. "I shall return." A crystal formation surrounded Frost then shattered leaving nothing behind put a few droplets of snow.

Luke stared up at the place Frost had once occupied. "I have to…" reaching into his pocket he brought out the crumpled lotus. "I have to…" He bit into the lotus then bit again ignoring his need to gag reflex. Then it hit him as he consumed the last of lotus. His pupils shrank in size as it all came flooding back.

The burning spaceport filled his lungs with ash but he didn't care. They all had to suffer they had to learning the meaning of pain. They had to learn what it was like to loose those you most cared about.

He could feel them all freaks just like him. In distance he could see a school two people where behind it a cat girl and a ninja. The cat girl saw him first and made a run for it. That was the last mistake she would ever make. A wave of energy from Desolations palm tore into the cat girl. The ninja was paralyzed in terror. He too would die but, not until the rest died.

Desolation brushed past the ninja. "Annilation wave…." The energy blast tore away the backside of the school. Those that survived Desolation pick off one by one.

"They will know pain…" the thought burned in his mind over and over as he continued he wholesale slaughter.

"Super nova dragon jutsu!" Desolation turned at the last moment to see the blue flamed dragon. The flames surrounded him it actually hurt. This very same technique had been used on him before yet had no effect before but, now it hurt. He had enough with wave of his arm the flames died away and his palm was open facing the ninja. "Buster fuehrer Die!" A beam of crimson with black lighting surrounding it struck the ninja.

The ninja began to fall. "How?" Desolation watched as the ninja fell to earth normally that attack vaporized the target. Desolation did not hear the sound of micro missiles coming at him.

As the missiles impacted with him and the ground he spun around. He growled. "Global Police!" Desolation fired a volley at the super defender version of the EZ-8 and Vavio wanna be both in Global police uniforms.

"Desolation you're coming with us." The blonde haired man declared.

"Surrender or we'll be forced to fight…"

Desolation laughed he could easily terminate these fools then he heard faint breathing. Desolation looked at the source. It was ninja still alive even after impact with ground. Though the ninja was out cold desolation still growled. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Desolation avoided the shockwave from agent Bloods sword. "Another time freaks…." Desolation disappeared.

Desolation over looked a prison a highly specialized prison. He often came here mentally taunting the Global police to capture him in very place they wanted to send him. A being appeared at the shore of the prison island. Desolation watched the man in blood crimson robes.

He was old and the evil Desolation could feel that from the man aurora and possibly more powerful than Desolation himself. Desolation very much doubted that though it burned in back of his mind. Guards tried to stop the old man. It was grisly sight to behold as the old man used the natural elements themselves as a weapon.

Desolation watched as the villains imprisoned in darkness of the prison were gathered. He watched as the darkness of the old man spread to others infecting them like virus. "You belong to me now…" The gathered cadre of villains listened intently.

"Go forth my servants locate the fragments of Miracle One and bring them to me!"

"By your command!" the gather cadre scattered to the wind. Leaving only the seven dark warriors "you seven will accompany me to my home to prepare." The old man waved his hand and vortex of wind took the seven and his self.

Desolation growled, "no one shall get the stones before me!"

Desolation stood over an older man protecting his children. "I want the stone."

"Spare my family and you can have it!"

"I have a better idea…you give me the stone and I make your deaths quick and painless."

The man's face filled with an even deeper terror. "Please have mercy!"

"Mercy? What is Mercy…" Desolation reached for the man and prepared to lift him when the roof of the house tore away. A giant dark gray machine with yellow eyes stood over the clustered family and Desolation. Desolation turned his face slightly to see the monstrous machine. "Be gone Galvatron…"

"GIVE ME THE STONE! FLESHLINGS!" Galvatron reached downward into the house and grabbed a young girl. She screamed in pain and terror as Galvatron began to squeeze her laughing insanely. That laughter dug in Desolations mind along with the screams of the little girl.

In blur of motion desolation hovered at Galvatron's wrist. "HAAAAAA!" Desolation roared as his fist ripped into the tyrant's wrist tarring into the insane decepticons armor snapping his hydraulic and fuel lines as his fist buried itself inside. The mechanical tyrant screamed in pain dropping the girl

"Run…" The family quickly gathered themselves together and on Desolations warning began to run.

"WHY YOU INCOLENT FLESHLING!" Galvatron brought the barrel of fusion cannon down on Desolation. As it came down Galvatron was charging it with energy. "DIE YOU MISRABLE FLESHLING!" Energy scattered from bottom of the barrel. Something was wrong Galvatron knew it. The rear of fusion cannon tore away as if it was nothing.

"GALVATRON!" Desolation roared as he rose in the air. Desolation dropped to the ground drawing back his fist he tore through Galvatron's foot as though it where nothing. Rising upward Desolation his body around and ripped through the Decepticon's knee sending energon and hydraulic fluid everywhere.

"Gah!" Galvatron feel to ground groaning in extreme pain. His left hand clutched his stump of a leg.

Desolation spring boarded off the ground and came down feet first into Galvtron's Decepticon insignia. Once again he spring boarded this time coming down near the same place. Time and time again Desolation leaped and came down till finally he heard a death scream as he ripped through Galvatron's fuel pump. "DIE!"

Standing the remains of the now ruined Decepticon. Desolation grinded his heel into the remains of Galvatron's spark housing. A faint scent filled Desolations nosestrils the smell of Naraku and the sent of a fragment of Miracle one. Taking one last look at the remains of mechanical tyrant Desolation was off.

Luke opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on a black pool and looking back at him from short distance was Desolation. "So much hurt…"

"You've seen it all now to accept it!"

"Yes…" Luke looked at the ground. "I…I could see the pain…the pain in your eyes…my eyes…"

"So! WHAT DOES IT MATTER!"

"It matters because Desolation….YOU ARE ME!"

Desolation spit at the ground. "Your point? I am a monster!"

"No…you weren't a monster…you where in pain…" Luke reached out his hand for his other half.

Desolation looked at his hand.

"Take it…lets end our suffering….no…my suffering, lets end my suffering…"

"Fine!" Desolation grabs Luke's hand. Luke looks at Desolation with a kind smile and slowly a smile crossed Desolations lips. "Together as hole…"

Luke opened his eyes and closed them again a roar began to build inside him till he had to release it. His roar filled the entire area as he shift between desolation and Luke releasing massive amounts of energy until finally a blinding light filled the sky and ground.

A silver sphere floated in mid air slowly it began to shrink and form into a body. Luke Maliki also known as a Desolation had just achieved something only Jacob Lancestar before him had achieved Perfect Savage Soul. Around his forehead was ring with a gemstone, on his back was glowing multi spectral light. On his wrist and on his ankles where bracelets with gemstones inside them. On his shoulders where another pair of gems making a total of seven. Running from above his eyes was a glowing emblem that ran down the bridge of his nose.

Slowly as his eyes opened his body took on a more familiar form that of his Savage soul. A pair of Alter bullet arms had formed and his eyes where a deep crimson shade, his entire body had golden aurora surrounding an outfit that looked similar to one created when fusion dance was used. His golden hair had pair of dog-ears atop his head.

"Frosts in danger." With those words he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Megaman.exe, Transformers, Guilt Gear, MAR, Sonic, Avatar the last Airbender, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Danny Phantom, Bleach, Gundam, G Gundam, Seed, and any other anime or video game or movie

"You may stay at on our sanctuary." The Chinese mountains surrounded the great palace. Inside one of its many room a young girl with aqua blue hair sat looking back happily at the small group who where sitting around a circular table. At what appeared to be head of the table Jisai Minamoto the elder brother of Kaji sat.

"Thank you so very much." She bowed.

"Your welcome Kaji please show our guest a room."

"Yes big brother" Kaji stood up and offered a hand to the girl. "Come on!"

"Sure!" She gets up taking Kaji's hand and follows him laughing.

"Something about the girl bothers you Jisai?"

"Yes Len….something about her….seems…."

"Off?" the red floating head of Bason suggested.

"Yes…."

Netsprite and Inferno stood at the edge of village hidden in sands territory "I COULD TURN IT ALL INTO GLASS!"

Netsprite raised his hand. "I know you could but, that's why you mustn't"

"It'd be so easy…." Inferno the hedgehog smirked his flaming red and orange fur glowed with crimson aurora of flame.

In the distance a large pillar of stone ripped from ground. "There!" Netsprite and Inferno rushed toward the pillar intent on seeing the source of the pillar.

Gaara pulled back his sand preparing his sand tidal wave technique for use against his student. Getsu stood atop the pillar of stone looking at the mass of sand preparing to engulf him.

"Sensei don't you think that's excessive! ESPECIALLY JUST FOR TRAINING!"

Gaara kept his eyes closed. "In all things you must be prepared…"

"Right…" Getsu prepared his jutsu's and instincts. "Ready…" Before his could finish his sentence the tidal wave was upon him. Its shadow engulfed him. He burst from sand as it destroyed his pillar. His hand was gripping what appeared to be a whip made of sand still connected to tidal wave of sand that had destroyed his pillar. "SAND NOOSE!" Gaara leaped up and back as the sand noose tried to ensnare him.

"Inferno Fire ball!"

"What!" Gaara's sand shield formed around him as a fireball impacted the side of it.

"Sensei?" Netsprite appeared behind Getsu. Getsu sensing his presence turned partially to face him only to have Netsprite Grab his neck.

"Quickly Inferno dispose of Gaara we're about to have company!"

Inferno appeared as the flaming silhouette in front of Gaara. "This should be fun then!" Inferno took his appearance as hedgehog.

Falcon stood at the gate leading to land of the shinobi. Behind him where agent blood and Blood's younger brother Tetsukendo. As he pushed the door open he could since Inferno and Netsprite on the move toward Getsu. Looking back he could see that Tetsukendo could since them to. He then felt another presence coming toward them.

Frost hovered in the air above the group of three. "Falcon!" Falcon looked up and saw Frost finally realizing what presence was. "I'll be accompanying you!"

"Of course!" Frost landed next to the three warriors after getting Falcon's approval.

"Sir…can we trust him?"

"Yes agent blood…we can…" Agent blood stepped back with his brother as they began their journey.

Frost came up beside Falcon. "Falcon may I ask you a question…"

"You may Frost…"

"That boy…"

"I know what your thinking Frost and I think you might be right…"

"Which one?"

"Wind…As you and I are Lightning and Ice respectively."

"Do you think he knows…?"

"I don't think even Agent Blood realizes it yet…."

Tetsukendo leaped up next to his brother as they where at a dead run. "Brother?"

"Yes Tetsu?"

"Do you know what there talking about?"

"No…nor can I hear what there saying little brother…"

"Want me to find out big brother?"

"No let them have there time…If they want us to know they will tell us."

"Yes big brother…" Tetsukendo fell back again.

"Though…I to wish to know…"

Horka stood over her child and slowly stroked the little girls cheek. Candlelight flickered, as the infant choo'd happily at its mothers touch. "Sleep my child…' She smiled and kissed the infants forehead. She gingerly pulled the cover over the child. The baby yawned and fell asleep.

Horka walked down the dark corridor, which was only lit by torchlight. "Living in the dark witch?"

"Long time no noise Solo…"

Solo act came out of the shadows. His gear heritage clearly visible. "How is my sister…"

"She's safe, away from you…"

"You know me better than that Solo."

"Wish I did Horka but, you let me, your sister and Claymold to rot in that prison!"

"You still Blame me Solo…I did not insist my sister take my place…She took it without my knowledge."

"You could have freed her!"

"You know my magic didn't work near or in that place."

"Darkholm's power did!"

"He was channeling a dark god…"

"You've had dealings with dark gods.."

"Never to point when it endangered my former traveling companions…'

"…It's not up to me to forgive you…"

"Let her come Solo…I of all people want to see her again…I want her to meet her niece."

Solo act's eyebrow raised. "Niece?"

"Yes Niece…I want my child to at least have some semblance of family…"

"Bring Claymold as well…we all have some catching up to do…"

"We shall see…" Solo act once again disappeared into the shadows.

"Go solo…and try…to forgive me…for…my failure…"

"When will it be ready for testing!" McCarthy glared at the research team. They all looked at him in terror.

"Soon sir!" A research scientist shivered in terror. "The subject has to be hooked into the machine first…"

"Do it quickly."

A massive black humanoid machine stood ready to receive its power source. A tube like pod was hovered out inside the pod was a young man covered in a dark veil generated by him. All through his body where tubes that connected to his container. His pod was slowly lowered into the neck cavity of the machine.

"All personnel clear the test area." Several scientist worked consoles bringing the dark machine to life. The test area opened and six Leo's and four Jinn unit stood ready for the test. "Activating combat protocol Alpha…" the lead scientist pulled a lever. "Begin operation."

No one could hear in the lab but deep in body of the dark machine the pitiful creature was screaming in pain as the machine attacked and defended itself from Jinn's and Leo units.

As the smoke cleared the black machine had it fingers impaled in stomach of the last Jinn. The audio receiver in lab had for last five minutes had been filled with screams of pain now was being silenced. "Deactivating Combat Protocol alpha." The black machine tossed the jinn away before going into a rest position.

McCarthy smiled evilly. "Finally one of those freaks…worked…"

Deep inside the machine the black veiled young man stopped his screaming the pain having stopped.

Daniel steel held his chains. "We just have to wait alittle longer." Standing behind Daniel was Vlad who was watching his ally idly play with his chains as he sat on the rock. Behind several sets of dark eyes all watched a dome of swirling energy. Vlad saw it first. A crack appeared in the dome.

Before he could even yell the word Daniel was ahead of Vlad. "ATTACK!"

"DARK CEREBURUS!" Three dog heads erupted from Daniels fist as it crashed into the dome.

"Scarlet blaze!"

"Demon shock!"

"FORONGA"

"RAAAHHH"

Attack after merciless attack pounded the dome forcing the crack to grow larger "DARK CEREBURUS!" finally his fist burst into the dome. The crack was just wide enough for his fist to reach inside and grab what was in it. His fingers gripped a face. A pair of hands grabbed his wrist trying to pull him off to no luck. "POWER SIPHON" Daniel felt power course through his body. "SO MUCH POWER!" Daniel Steel roared as he absorbed the energy.

The dome shattered into pieces that faded. To the entire underworld they could now see him. Jacob Lancestar in his long natural leather jacket struggled to escape Daniel's grip. Daniel moved forward his grip still on Jacob's face. "GOODBYE FOREVER!" An explosion of power rocketed Jacob into a dark pillar of rock, which collapsed on him.

Daniel laughed manically. "SO MUCH…." One by one the chains on his body disappeared. "POWER!" In blinding flash of light Daniel was gone.

Vlad stood on outcropping of stone watching as the stones Jacob where under moved. "Surround him…" Jacob clawed his way out the boulders. "Your pain is just beginning."

"Crap…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Megaman.exe, Transformers, Guilt Gear, MAR, Sonic, Avatar the last Airbender, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Danny Phantom, Bleach, Gundam, G Gundam, Seed, and any other anime or video game or movie

Frost stopped his attack midway as his fist was about to plow right into inferno who also had stopped while in middle of a fireball forming aiming for Gaara. Gaara on the other hand had no intention of stopping his attack till he heard a scream of pure pain coming from six voices. The first he noticed was his student Getsu who was doubled over gripping the sand on the ground. Behind Getsu Netsprite too was screaming his entire body was stiff. Above Netsprite Falcon was digging his fingers into his palm bleeding his scream was muffled by his own hand. He looked back at inferno and Frost who where now both doubled over also screaming in pain. Gaara then looked around and saw the sixth voices owners. Bloods brother had impaled his sword into the ground and didn't even notice his hand was actually bleeding from gripping the blades edge.

Blood tried to help his brother up but all six of them where in so much pain that they failed to notice anything. In the distance Gaara and Blood saw spec of light. As it got closer they could see it golden aurora. As it got closer they could see its Alter arms and its fusion style outfit. At first Blood could not believe the sight he had long since accepted his death. Blood recognized the figure as Desolation.

Netsprite among those who screamed realized what had happened. Looking up he could see Desolation coming. "INFERNO WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO LEAVE THE BOY!"

Inferno picked himself up off the ground. He was growling "Fine." With that both disappeared.

Desolation came to stop over the group.

Gaara stood over his student. "Get up…" Getsu slowly picked himself up. "What…what happened…"

"I don't know. But, I think they do."

Blood picked Falcon and Tetsukendo up from group. "Sir?"

"I'm fine Blood."

"Tetsu?"

"I'll be alright big brother…"

Frost looked at his student and nodded in approval. Falcon and Blood looked at Desolation in disbelieve."

"Desolation…"

"I know you two…" Desolation looked at Falcon. He walked up to Blood. "We've fought…" He then looked at Falcon. "You are his superior.."

"Not anymore the Global Police where dissolved…"

"I remember…"

"FROST!" Falcon glared at Frost.

"Jacob sent him to me…"

"Jacob's dead!"

"Dead? I remember him…"

"Yes dead, he was killed in the line of duty." Falcon looked back at Frost. "How can Jacob have told you!"

"I was meditating when he spoke to me…"

"What happened?" Desolation, Falcon, Frost, and Blood all looked at Gaara. "Why. Where…those things after Getsu.."

"Getsu is an Elemental like Myself, Falcon, those two who attacked and that boy." Frost nodded toward Tetsukendo.

"Me?"

"Sir?"

"Yes agent Blood your brother is an elemental…"

"This is all fine and dandy but what happened to you all?"

"I…don't know…" Falcon looked at Frost who shook his head not knowing either.

Leviathan fell to her knees in pain. She gripped her chest her blue hair falling in her eyes. Kaji stopped talking about the sanctuary and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Vai" Vai was the name she had given to Kaji to call her by. "Get…away.."

"Vai?"

She turned and looked at him Her pupils had dilated like that of slits. Kaji had never noticed before but she had dark blues eyes. "I SAID GET AWAY" The cork on bottle she had hidden popped and water poured out.

Kaji quickly backed away. She held her arms tightly trying to will the pain away. Then as suddenly as it began it was gone. Slowly she stood corking the bottle on her person. "I'm…sorry Kaji-san"

"You may drop the San…as I'm not Japanese."

"As you wish Kaji"

High above from one the towers Jisai watched them. "Could she…be one?"

Horka stood in the courtyard of her home and watched the infant crawl on the ground. Four miniature stone golems watched the infant. Horka felt it before it even appeared. A small silvery mirror appeared just in front of the fountain in the middle of courtyard. The birds in fountain flew away. Horka knew what mirror was it was teleportation mirror. This particular mirror was a low level ARM something her sister specialized in.

The mirror portal grew wide enough for a person to step through. On the ground the baby looked up and began to bawl. Horka smiled and walked toward her child as the golems stacked up and handed the little girl up to her mother. "Hush little one…there is nothing to fear." Gently Horka rocked the infant till it choo'd happily to be held by its mother.

Horka smiled as she felt a pair of eyes in front of her looking curiously at the infant. "Can I hold her?" Horka looked up and saw Claymold, Solo act whom where on either side of Horka's half-sister Eshikai who was looking at the baby. "Of course the aunt of my child can hold her niece."

Eshikai held out her arms allowing Horka to gingerly place the infant in her arms. Horka helped her younger half sister hold the baby properly.

Claymold looked at Horka. "Never saw you as the motherly type…"

Horka brushed her infants head as the little girl played with her aunts blonde hair. "Cute little thing aren't you!" Eshikai blew sploogy on the infant's belly who in turned giggled. "Yes you are!"

Horka turned and faced her former traveling allies. "I never thought I would be either…"

Solo act had turned his back toward Horka. "You abandoned us witch…"

"Solo…my friend…"

"Don't call me you friend you lost the right to call me friend…"

Horka sighed remembering the days they had spent looting. Horka using her witchcraft to steal for own gain, Claymold, and Solo act acting as her muscle and Eshikai acting as the escape. Every time they made strike no one could catch them. With every heist the bounty on them had grown. Till the commander of Global Police himself got involved. First he captured Claymold a feat in itself that almost seemed impossible because she could change her appearance and her weapons where only limited to what her body could produce. Then Solo Act a fight that leveled three city blocks in one blow thankfully no one had been hurt seriously. Then Horka who seemed to be the hardest to catch as not only did the commander Falcon have to take her on but, six other two man teams had to take her on.

It wasn't until they where transporting her did Eshikai making the switch taking on the appearance of her sister. When Horka learned of this she tried to find her sister and did but found when she got near the prison her powers went dead. So she had created the identity of Nurse Night. She infiltrated the Global police trying rescuing her sister only to meet the man that would be her lover.

"Who's the father sister?" Horka now drawn out of her memories turned toward her sister and noticed what she was wearing. It was classic with a few modifications. Eshikai was in a land black dress that cut off a few inches above the ankles and formed jagged points. The neck of dress was a white color that extended to just above her bust. He black low top boots just stopped above the ankle then drifted back with two silver tiny wings which Horka knew where ARM. She also had on pair of black gloves that where in same style as the boots but, didn't have an ARM except around the right wrist. On the right side of dress was almost invisible seem that Horka was enchanted pocket of holding which meant it was actually impossibly deep. On her sisters head was a witch's hat also black the bent to right near the top. Around the bottom of the hats cone was a pair of purple goggles that as far as Horka knew where just and accessory.

"It…doesn't matter…"

Eshikai seeing her sister's sad look mentally dropped it. "Oh…"

Horka sighed glad Eshikai had dropped it as it was too painful. Though Horka was older and was Eshikai's sister Horka might have taken comfort in Eshikai's arms. Eshikai grinned and gave the baby one last sploogy on the tummy causing infant to giggle before placing the little girl on the ground to be watched by the stone golem's

"Tea?" Horka opened her palm toward one of door of her home, which glided open a tray floating out toward them with a pot of tea and cups for them.

"Yes sister." Eshikai took a cup and was poured a cup. Horka looked at Solo Act and Claymold both of whom declined and walked away. Horka sighed. "Give them time sister…"

"I fear…little sister…that time is something we have in limited amounts…"

A ball of light and ball of fire formed inside the barracks of General McCarthy. The ball of light formed into the form of Netsprite and fire grew into the form of Inferno the hedgehog. Netsprite yelled out. "McCARTHY!"

Stepping out in open McCarthy looked at the two of them a dark smile across his face. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself again freak."

"Where is it…"

"Ready!"

"what?"

"Aim!"

Netsprite formed a ball of pure light in his palm and Inferno formed a fireball.

"FIRE!"

"If you insist!" Inferno brought her fireball down forming a jet of flame.


End file.
